Computers have traditionally had storage devices on which data such as program instructions and user data can be stored. As technology has advanced, these storage devices have included magnetic floppy disks, magnetic hard disks, solid state drives (e.g., flash memory drives), and so forth. Some hybrid drives have also been developed that include both a larger capacity (but less expensive) hard drive and a smaller capacity (but more expensive) flash memory drive. Although such hybrid drives can be beneficial they are not without their problems. One such problem is that it remains difficult to determine which data is to be stored on the flash memory drive of the hybrid drive. A poor determination as to which data to store on the flash memory drive can lead to little if any performance improvement of the hybrid drive over a traditional magnetic media hard drive, resulting in user frustration due to the lack of performance improvement despite the higher cost of the hybrid drive.